List of Moonstone Books titles
[[Airboy - 1942: Best of Enemies 2009 1 issue *[and the Airfighters: Dangerous Liaisons 2012 1 issue *''[[Airboy Presents Air Vixens 2011 1 issue *''[[Airboy/G8 2012 1 issue *''[[Airfighters 2010 2 issues *''[[Arianne 1996 1 issue *''[[Bedtime Stories for Impressionable Children 2010 1 issue *''[[Belle Starr: Queen of Bandits 2005 2 issues *''[[The Black Bat 2011 1 issue *''[[The Blackest Terror 2011 1 issue *''[[Blackshirt 2004 1 issue *''[[Bloodlines 2004 1 issue *''[[Buckaroo Banzai Big Size 2009 1 issue *''[[Buckaroo Banzai Hardest of the Hard 2010 2 issues *''[[Buckaroo Banzai Return of the Screw Preview 2006 1 issue *''[[Buckaroo Banzai: The Prequel 2008 2 issues *''[[Buckaroo Banzai: Origins 2009 1 issue *''[[Buckaroo Banzai: Return of the Screw 2006 3 issues *''[[Buckaroo Banzai: Tears of a Clone 2012 2 issues *''[[Cambion 1997 3 issues *''[[Captain Action Comics 2008 7 issues *''[[Captain Action Comics Special 2010 1 issue *''[[Captain Action King Size Special 2011 1 issue *''[[Captain Action Omnibus 2012 1 issue *''[[Captain Action Season Two 2010 3 issues *''[[Captain Action Winter Special 2011 1 issue *''[[Captain Action: First Mission, Last Day 2008 1 issue *''[[The Captain Midnight Special 2013 1 issue *''[[Domino Lady 2009 5 issues *''[[Domino Lady's Threesome 2012 1 issue *''[[Geronimo: Last Apache Warrior 2005 1 issue *''[[Hack/Slash Meets Zombies vs Cheerleaders 2011 1 issue *''[[The Heap 2011 1 issue *''[[Honey West 2010 7 issues *''[[Honey West & Kolchak: High Heels & Hedonism 2013 1 issue *''[[Honey West & T.H.E. Cat 2013 2 issues *''[[Honey West, Captain Action, That Man Flint: Danger A-Go-Go 2012 1 issue *''[[I Love a Mystery 2004 1 issue *''[[Infiniteens 2006 1 issue *''[[Julie Walker Is the Phantom 2010 1 issue *''[[Kolchak Tales: Night Stalker Annual 2009 1 issue *''[[Kolchak Tales: Black & White & Read All Over 2005 1 issue *''[[Kolchak Tales: Frankenstein Agenda 2007 3 issues *''[[Kolchak Tales: Ghost Stories 2006 1 issue *''[[Kolchak Tales: Night Stalker of the Living Dead 2008 3 issues *''[[Kolchak the Night Stalker 2002 1 issue *''[[Kolchak the Night Stalker 2004 1 issue *''[[Kolchak the Night Stalker [Devil in the Details 2003 1 issue *''[the Night Stalker [Eve of Terror 2005 1 issue *''[the Night Stalker [Fever Pitch 2003 1 issue *''[the Night Stalker [Get of Belial 2002 1 issue *''[the Night Stalker [Lambs to Slaughter 2003 1 issue *''[the Night Stalker [Pain Most Human 2004 1 issue *''[the Night Stalker [Pain without Tears 2004 1 issue *''[[Kolchak the Night Stalker: Sound of Fear 2008 1 issue *''[[Kolchak the Night Stalker: Terror Within 2006 1 issue *''[[Kolchak the Night Stalker: The Lovecraftian Horror 2007 1 issue *''[[Kolchak the Night Strangler 2010 1 issue *''[[Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker 2003 7 issues *''[[Kolchak: The Night Stalker Files 2010 3 issues *''[[Lady Action Special 2009 1 issue *''[[Lai Wan 2006 2 issues *''[[M.I.L.F. Magnet 2009 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Monsters: Mummies 2000 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Monsters: Vampire Vixens 2002 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Monsters: Werewolves 2000 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Noir: Boston Blackie 2004 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Noir: Mysterious Traveler 2003 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Noir: Bulldog Drummond 2004 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Noir: Johnny Dollar 2003 1 issue *''[[Moonstone Noir: Mr. Keen, Tracer of Lost Persons 2003 3 issues *''[[Moonstone Noir: The Lone Wolf 2003 1 issue *''[[Moonstone's Holiday Super Spectacular 2007 1 issue *''[[Mr. Nightmare's Winter Special 1995 1 issue *''[[Mr. Nightmare's Wonderful World 1995 7 issues *''[[The Northern Guard 2011 2 issues *''[[O. Henry's The Cisco Kid: Gunfire & Brimstone 2005 3 issues *''[[Omega Paradox 2011 3 issues *''[[Omega Paradox Double Feature 2012 1 issue *''[[The Phantom 2003 26 issues *''[[The Phantom - Captain Action 2010 2 issues *''[[The Phantom - Captain Action 2010 1 issue *''[[The Phantom Annual 2007 2 issues *''[[The Phantom Double Shot: KGB Noir 2010 6 issues *''[[The Phantom Generations Special 2010 1 issue *''[[The Phantom Unmasked 2010 2 issues *''[[The Phantom: Checkmate 2010 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Death in the Deep Woods 2005 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Generations 2009 13 issues *''[[The Phantom: Generations 2010 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Ghost Who Walks 2009 13 issues *''[[The Phantom: Guardian of the Eastern Dark 2010 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Jungle Action 2008 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Law of the Jungle 2006 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Man Eaters 2006 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: The Ghost Killer 2002 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: The Ghost Who Walks 2003 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: The Graham Nolan Sundays 2005 2 issues *''[[The Phantom: The Hunt 2003 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: The Man Who Cannot Die 2010 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: The Singh Web 2002 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: The Treasures of Bangalla 2002 1 issue *''[[The Phantom: Valley of the Golden Men 2004 1 issue *''[[Phases of the Moon 2011 2 issues *''[[Return of the Monsters: Black Bat vs. Dracula 2011 1 issue *''[[Return of the Monsters: Domino Lady vs. Mummy 2011 1 issue *''[[Return of the Monsters: Phantom Detective vs. Frankenstein 2012 1 issue *''[[Return of the Monsters: The Spider vs. Werewolf 2011 1 issue *''[[Robin Hood and the Minstrel 2001 1 issue *''[[Rotten 2009 9 issues *''[[Rotten / Zombies vs. Cheerleaders Flip Out 2011 1 issue *''[[The Saint 2012 1 issue *''[[Savage Beauty 2011 1 issue *''[[Sheena 2014 2 issues *''[[Sherlock Holmes & Kolchak the Night Stalker 2009 3 issues *''[[Sherlock Holmes and the Clown Prince of London 2001 1 issue *''[[Sherlock Holmes Mysteries 2003 1 issue *''[[Sherlock Holmes Mysteries 1997 1 issue *''[[The Spider 2011 2 issues *''[[The Spider and Domino Lady 2011 1 issue *''[[The Spider, Judgement Knight: The Chaos Maker 2009 1 issue *''[[The Spider: Judgement Knight 2009 3 issues *''[[That Man Flint 2011 1 issue *''[[Twilight Crusade: Succubus 2008 1 issue *''[[Twilight Crusade: Templar 2008 1 issue *''[[Vampire the Masquerade: Giovanni 2003 1 issue *''[[Vampire the Masquerade: Nosferatu 2002 1 issue *''[[Vampire the Masquerade: Toreador 2001 1 issue *''[[Vampire the Masquerade: Ventrue 2002 1 issue *''[[Vampire, PA 2010 3 issues *''[[Werewolf the Apocalypse: Black Furies 2002 1 issue *''[[Werewolf the Apocalypse: Bone Gnawer 2001 1 issue *''[[Werewolf the Apocalypse: Children of Gaia 2002 1 issue *''[[Werewolf the Apocalypse: Fianna 2003 1 issue *''[[Werewolf the Apocalypse: Get of Fenris 2003 1 issue *''[[World of Darkness: Isabel 2003 1 issue *''[[World of Darkness: Lucita 2003 1 issue *''[[World of Darkness: Theo Bell 2002 1 issue *''[[World of Darkness: Vampire the Masquerade's Calebros 2002 1 issue *''[[World of Darkness: Vampire: The Maquerade's Beckett 2002 1 issue *''[[Wyatt Earp: Dodge City 2005 3 issues *''[[Zombie Proof 2007 3 issues (1 indexed) *''[[Zombies vs Cheerleaders Presents the Misadventures of Becky and Bob 2012 1 issue *''[[Zombies vs Cheerleaders: Geektacular 2010 1 issue *''[[Zombies vs. Cheerleaders 2010 7 issues